Analgesia has historically been achieved in the central nervous system by opiates and analogs which are addictive, and peripherally by cyclooxygenase inhibitors that have gastric side effects. Substance P antagonists may induce analgesia both centrally and peripherally. In addition, substance P antagonists are inhibitory of neurogenic inflammation.
The neuropeptide receptors for substance P (neurokinin-1; NK-1) are widely distributed throughout the mammalian nervous system (especially brain and spinal ganglia), the circulatory system and peripheral tissues (especially the duodenum and jejunum) and are involved in regulating a number of diverse biological processes. This includes sensory perception of olfaction, vision, audition and pain, movement control, gastric motility, vasodilation, salivation, and micturition (B. Pernow, Pharmacol. Rev., 1983, 35, 85-141). The NK-1 and NK-2 receptor subtypes are implicated in synaptic transmission (Laneuville et al., Life Sci., 42: 1295-1305 (1988)).
The receptor for substance P is a member of the superfamily of G protein-coupled receptors. This superfamily is an extremely diverse group of receptors in terms of activating ligands and biological functions. In addition to the tachykinin receptors, this receptor superfamily includes the opsins, the adrenergic receptors, the muscarinic receptors, the dopamine receptors, the serotonin receptors, a thyroid-stimulating hormone receptor, a luteinizing hormone-choriogonadotropic hormone receptor, the product of the oncogene ras, the yeast mating factor receptors, a Dictyostelium cAMP receptor, and receptors for other hormones and neurotransmitters (see A. D. Hershey, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1991, 226, 4366-4373).
Substance P (also called "SP" herein) is a naturally occurring undecapeptide belonging to the tachykinin family of peptides, the latter being so-named because of their prompt contractile action on extravascular smooth muscle tissue. The tachykinins are distinguished by a conserved carboxyl-terminal sequence Phe-X-Gly-Leu-Met-NH.sub.2. In addition to SP the known mammalian tachykinins include neurokinin A and neurokinin B. The current nonmenclature designates the receptors for SP, neurokinin A, and neurokinin B as NK-1, NK-2, and NK-3, respectively. More specifically, substance P is a neuropeptide that is produced in mammals and possesses a characteristic amino acid sequence (Chang et al., Nature New Biol. 232, 86 (1971); D. F. Veber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,283).
Substance P is a pharmacologically-active neuropeptide that is produced in mammals and acts as a vasodilator, a depressant, stimulates salivation and produces increased capillary permeability. It is also capable of producing both analgesia and hyperalgesia in animals, depending on dose and pain responsiveness of the animal (see R. C. A. Frederickson et al., Science, 199, 1359 (1978); P. Oehme et al., Science, 208, 305 (1980)) and plays a role in sensory transmission and pain perception (T. M. Jessell, Advan. Biochem. Psychopharmacol. 28, 189 (1981)). For example, substance P is believed to be involved in the neurotransmission of pain sensations Otsuka et al, "Role of Substance P as a Sensory Transmitter in Spinal Cord and Sympathetic Ganglia" in 1982 Substance P in the Nervous System, Ciba Foundation Symposium 91, 13-34 (published by Pitman) and Otsuka and Yanagisawa, "Does Substance P Act as a Pain Transmitter?" TIPS, 8 506-510 (Dec. 1987)!, specifically in the transmission of pain in migraine (see B. E. B. Sandberg et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 25, 1009 (1982); M. A. Moskowitz, Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 13, 307-311 (1992)), and in arthritis (Levine, et al. Science, 226 547-549 (1984); M. Lotz, et al., Science, 235, 893-895 (1987)). Tachykinins have also been implicated in gastrointestinal (GI) disorders and diseases of the GI tract, such as inflammatory bowel disease see Mantyh et al, Neuroscience, 25 (3), 817-37 (1988) and D. Regoli in "Trends in Cluster Headache" Ed. F. Sicuteri et al., Elsevier Scientific Publishers, Amsterdam, pp. 85-95 (1987)!, and emesis Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 9, 334-341 (1988), F. D. Tatersall, et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol., 250, R5-R6 (1993)!.
It is also hypothesized that there is a neurogenic mechanism for arthritis in which substance P may play a role Kidd et al., "A Neurogenic Mechanism for Symmetric Arthritis" in The Lancet, 11 Nov. 1989 and Gronblad et al., "Neuropeptides in Synovium of Patients with Rheumatoid Arthritis and Osteoarthritis" in J. Rheumatol. 15(12) 1807-10 (1988)!. Therefore, substance P is believed to be involved in the inflammatory response in diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis O'Byrne et al., Arthritis and Rheumatism, 33 1023-8 (1990)!.
Evidence for the usefulness of tachykinin receptor antagonists in pain, headache, especially migraine, Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis, attenuation of morphine withdrawal, cardiovascular changes, oedema, such as oedema caused by thermal injury, chronic inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, asthma/bronchial hyperreactivity and other respiratory diseases including allergic rhinitis, inflammatory diseases of the gut including ulcerative colitis and Chrohn's disease, ocular injury and ocular inflammatory diseases, proliferative vitreoretinopathy, irritable bowel syndrome and disorders of bladder function including cystitis and bladder detruser hyperreflexia is reviewed in "Tachykinin Receptors and Tachykinin Receptor Antagonists," C. A. Maggi, R. Patacchini, P. Rovero and A. Giachetti, J. Auton. Pharmacol, 13, 23-93 (1993); see also R. M. Snider, et al., Chem. Ind., 11, 792-794 (1991). Neurokinin-1 receptor antagonists alone or in combination with bradykinin receptor antagonists may also be useful in the prevention and treatment of inflammatory conditions in the lower urinary tract, especially cystitis Giuliani, et al., J. Urology, 150, 1014-1017 (1993)!. Other disease areas where tachykinin antagonists are believed to be useful are allergic conditions Hamelet et al., Can. J. Pharmacol. Physiol., 66, 1361-7 (1988)!, immunoregulation Lotz, et al., Science, 241 1218-21 (1988), Kimball, et al., J. Immunol., 141 (10) 3564-9 (1988); A. Perianin, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res Commun. 161, 520 (1989)!, post-operative pain and nausea C. Bountra, et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol., 249, R3-R4 (1993), F. D. Tattersall, et al., Neuropharmacology, 33, 259-260 (1994)!, vasodilation, bronchospasm, reflex or neuronal control of the viscera Mantyh et al., PNAS, 85, 3235-9 (1988)! and, possibly by arresting or slowing .beta.-amyloid-mediated neurodegenerative changes Yankner et al., Science, 250, 279-82 (1990)! in senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, Alzheimer's disease and Downs Syndrome. Substance P may also play a role in demyelinating diseases such as multiple sclerosis and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis J. Luber-Narod, et. al., poster C.I.N.P. XVIIIth Congress, 28th Jun.-2nd Jul., 1992!, and in disorders of bladder function such as bladder detrusor hyper-reflexia Lancet, 16th May 1992, 1239!. Antagonists selective for the neurokinin-1 (NK-1) and/or the neurokinin-2 (NK-2) receptor may be useful in the treatment of asthmatic disease (Frossard et al., Life Sci., 49, 1941-1953 (1991); Advenier, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 184(3), 1418-1424 (1992); P. Barnes, et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 11, 185-189 (1993)). Tachykinin antagonists may also be useful in the treatment of small cell carcinomas, in particular small cell lung cancer (SCLC) Langdon et al., Cancer Research, 52, 4554-7 (1992)!.
It has furthermore been suggested that tachykinin receptor antagonists have utility in the following disorders: depression, dysthymic disorders, chronic obstructive airways disease, hypersensitivity disorders such as poison ivy, vasospastic diseases such as angina and Reynauld's disease, fibrosing and collagen diseases such as scleroderma and eosinophillic fascioliasis, reflex sympathetic dystrophy such as shoulder/hand syndrome, addiction disorders such as alcoholism, stress related somatic disorders, neuropathy, neuralgia, disorder related to immune enhancement or suppression such as systemic lupus erythmatosus (EPO Publication No. 0,436,334), ophthalmic diseases such as conjunctivitis, vernal conjunctivitis, and the like, and cutaneous diseases such as contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, urticaria, and other eczematoid dermatitis (EPO Publication No. 0,394,989).
Substance P antagonists may be useful in mediating neurogenic mucus secretion in mammalian airways and hence provide treatment and symptomatic relief in diseases characterized by mucus secretion, in particular, cystic fibrosis S. Ramnarine, et al., abstract presented at 1993 ALA/ATS Int'l Conference, 16-19 May, 1993, published in Am. Rev. of Respiratory Dis., May 1993!.
In the recent past, some attempts have been made to provide peptide-like substances that are antagonists for the receptors of substance P and other tachykinin peptides in order to more effectively treat the various disorders and diseases mentioned above. For example Lowe, Drugs of the Future, 17 (12) 1115-1121 (1992) and EPO Publication Nos. 0,347,802, 0,401,177 and 0,412,452 disclose various peptides as neurokinin A antagonists. Also, PCT Patent Publication WO 93/14113 discloses certain peptides as tachykinin antagonists. In addition, EPO Publication No. 0,336,230 discloses heptapeptides which are substance P antagonists useful in the treatment of asthma. Merck U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,283 also discloses peptidal analogs of substance P. Certain inhibitors of tachykinins have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,733, by replacing residues in substance P sequence by Trp residues. A further class of tachykinin receptor antagonists, comprising a monomeric or dimeric hexa- or heptapeptide unit in linear or cyclic form, is described in GB-A-2216529. The peptide-like nature of such substances make them too labile from a metabolic point of view to serve as practical therapeutic agents in the treatment of disease. The non-peptidic antagonists of the present invention, on the other hand, do not possess this drawback, as they are expected to be more stable from a metabolic point of view than the previously-discussed agents.
It is known that in the central nervous system baclofen .beta.-(aminoethyl)-4-chlorobenzenepropanoic acid! effectively blocks the excitatory activity of substance P, but because in many areas the excitatory responses to other compounds such as acetylcholine and glutamate are inhibited as well, baclofen is not considered a specific substance P antagonist. Pfizer WIPO patent applications (PCT Publication Nos. WO 90/05525, WO 90/05729, WO 91/18899, WO 92/12151 and WO 92/12152) and publications (Science, 251, 435-437 (1991); Science, 251, 437-439 (1991); J. Med. Chem., 35, 2591-2600 (1992)) disclose 2-arylmethyl-3-substituted amino-quinuclidine derivatives which are disclosed as being useful as substance P antagonists for treating gastrointestinal disorders, central nervous system disorders, inflammatory diseases and pain or migraine. A Glaxo European patent application (EPO Publication No. 0,360,390) discloses various spirolactam-substituted amino acids and peptides which are antagonists or agonists of substance P. A Pfizer WIPO patent application (PCT Publication No. WO 92/06079) discloses fused-ring analogs of nitrogen-containing nonaromatic heterocycles as useful for the treatment of diseases mediated by an excess of substance P. A Pfizer WIPO patent application (PCT Publication No. WO 92/15585 discloses 1-azabicyclo3.2.2!nonan-3-amine derivatives as substance P antagonists. A Pfizer WIPO patent application (PCT Publication No. WO-93/10073) discloses ethylenediamine derivatives as substance P antagonists. PCT Publication No. WO 93/01169 discloses certain aromatic compounds as tachykinin receptor antagonists. A Sanofi publication (Life Sci., 50, PL101-PL106 (1992)) discloses a 4-phenyl piperidine derivative as an antagonist of the neurokinin A (NK2) receptor.
Howson et al. (Biorg. & Med. Chem. Lett., 2 (6), 559-564 (1992)) disclose certain 3-amino and 3-oxy quinuclidine compounds and their binding to substance P receptors. EPO Publication 0,499,313 discloses certain 3-oxy and 3-thio azabicyclic compounds as tachykinin antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,673 discloses certain 3-hydroxy quinuclidine compounds as central nervous system stimulants. A Pfizer EPO Patent application (EPO Publication 0,436,334) discloses certain 3-aminopiperidine compounds as substance P antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,838 discloses certain 1,4-disubstituted piperidinyl compounds as analgesics. PCT Publication No. WO 92/12128 discloses certain piperidine and pyrrolidine compounds as analgesics. Peyronel, et al. (Biorg & Med. Chem. Lett., 2 (1), 37-40 (1992)) disclose a fused ring pyrrolidine compound as a substance P antagonist. EPO Publication No. 0,360,390 discloses certain spirolactam derivatives as substance P antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,661 discloses certain piperazine compounds as analgesics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,578 discloses certain piperazine compounds useful in the treatment of pain. PCT Publication No. WO 92/01679 discloses certain 1,4-disubstituted piperazines useful in the treatment of mental disorders in which a dopaminergic deficit is implicated. PCT Publication No. WO 94/00440, EPO Publication No. 0,577,394 and PCT Publication No. WO 95/16679 disclose certain morpholine and thiomorpholine compounds as substance P antagonists.